The Bathtub Incident
by urban countrygirl
Summary: All Amy wanted was enjoying a nice, relaxing bath. But things are playing out differently than planned. Very different!


**Ok, M-rated for a very good reason… I know that you guys (the majority of you actually being girls, or grown up women, I believe) enjoy this kind of stories. I am no exception to that, I love them, too. In opposition to "random" erotic stories, that I normally never finish reading because I find them truly boring. Maybe it's the emotional connection that I feel to Amy and Sheldon that makes me want to read more and more of their sexual life? I don't know... Anyway, I could never gather the courage to write such a story on my own. Until now. And I even write it in English, what I have never done before, because it's not my native language and I am always afraid I am not capable to express myself in English the way I'm able to express myself in my native language German, so I would be happy if some of you gave me some hints if I used some weird words or grammar at some point (you see, I love using long complicated sentences, but that's my style, so I'm hoping you're alright with it). Well, just... enjoy (and leave a comment if you like to)!**

Ping, Ping - Concentric circles arised from Amy's big toe of her right foot as she was dipping it slightly into the surface of her bathing water covered by a thin layer of white foam. Fascinated Amy observed the spectacle, then, like always when she was taking a bath, she started thinking about the fragrances emanating from her bath foam, how the tiny molecules rised up into the air, separating into atoms, some of them brushing against the shower curtain at the very exact place in the periodic table where their names were written (oh, somehow Amy always had to giggle thinking about that) and then, finally, finding a new atom to combine with, becoming a completely new molecule, a new chemical substance which started its journey here in their bathroom.

Suddenly the door opened and Sheldon was entering the bathroom.

"Amy, oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here! Wait, I'll go outside again and knock -"

"It's ok, Sheldon, just stay. Do you need to use the toilet?"

"No, actually I planned to take a bath because my feet got cold and I cannot risk becoming sick, but obviously the bathtub is already occupied by you. I suppose you don't plan to terminate your bath within the next ten minutes, do you?"

"No I don't, but I'm also wondering why you're afraid of getting sick just because of cold feet. Even not being a biologist you should know very well there have to be germs around to catch a cold."

"Yeah, but… MeeMaw always admonished me to keep my feet warm and furthermore I just like to bath them before going to bed, that just feels cozy."

"Well, why don't you join me? The bathtub should be big enough for the two of us!"

"Joining you in the bathtub? I suppose you have inhaled to much of this bath foam, woman!"

"Why not? We have taken a shower together several times, why not a bath?"

"Because it's not the same! Look, you can cook different components of a meal like for example meat, vegetables and potatoes in a food processor which is able to steam cook and they all will keep their unique flavor. I know this because my mom has such a machine from Germany called Thermomix. But if you put them all together in a pot and cook them with water they will become a stew!"

"The water is not that hot Sheldon, we're not getting cooked. And if you're afraid of letting your body float in a homeopathic dilution of my sweat and other body fluids let me remind you that you shared a tiny amount of amniotic fluid with your sister for nine months!"

"Fine! I see, you let me no other chance than joining you. This is Sodom and Gomorrah! "

Sheldon started undressing and folding his clothes neatly on the toilet seat, which actually was quite a waste of time in Amy's opinion because he would throw them in the laundry basket anyway before going to bed, be she had learned when just to silently accept his behavior. Another thing she had accepted, well that was not the right expression, because honestly she just loved it, was how well defined Sheldon's body had become over the last years. She knew he didn't do any exercises, so probably he was just extremely lucky with his genetic material. Being a genius and having the body of an ancient Greek god? Well, in Sheldon's opinion the case was clear: He was a Homo Novus (which, however, in opposition to earlier hypotheses, did have a distinct need for sexual intercourse)!

When Sheldon was ready to enter the bathtub, Amy moved her body to give him some space. She noticed how smooth and delicate his pale skin looked, when he cautiously moved his feet into the hot water. What she didn't notice was, how a drop of water was loosening from her chin, running down her throat, the hollow of her neck, finding its way across her cleavage and her right breast, until it finally fell down from her nipple, creating a tiny splash in the water.  
Sheldon however, had noticed this very well, while he was trying to slowly adjust his body to the water temperature. Not wanting to overstrain himself with the heat, a long time ago he had developed a technique to slowly putting first his feet, then his hands, afterwards his bottom and then finally the rest of his body into the water, that he always used when he was taking a bath. But this time he really couldn't concentrate, the view in front of his eyes had somehow _really_ distracted him, so he just let himself fall quite clumsily into the bathtub and winced slightly when all the heat encased his body all of a sudden.

But a short while after he had got used to the temperature (and to the idea of sharing a bathtub with Amy) and started to relax.

"This is actually quite nice. Maybe we could do this more often!"

"Oh, then I could also do _this_ more often," Amy said, when she slowly let slip out her foot of the water to tenderly caress Sheldon's upper arm and his shoulder.

"Using your feet for classical handjobs? Well, I thought this monkey-like fashion had extincted with the homo habilis?! Even homo erectus used his feet only for walking as far as – hey, why are you giggling so much?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing, Sheldon!"

"You're so weird sometimes!" But he smiled saying that.

"Hey, speaking of feet: Would you like me to give yours a little massage? It can be very relaxing"

"Well, I guess tonight I'm exposed to a bunch of new things. Why not giving it a try?"

Sheldon stuck his foot out of the water and Amy started massaging it cautiously.

"Hm, this is pretty good!" Sheldon closed his eyes and laid back in the bathtub to enjoy the feeling of Amys skillful hands massaging his feet. But suddenly something felt odd, somehow good, but very odd! He opened his eyes - and then opened them even wider! Amy was sucking on his toe!

"What the hell went wrong with you, madam? How can you even get this idea?"

Immediately Amy stopped sucking on his toe, a guilty look on her face.

Sheldon softened his expression. "I didn't want you to stop it. It's clearly insane, but it feels so, so… I don't know. Keep going, please!"

Sheldon closed his eyes again, sank back into the bathtub and continued enjoying the sensation. This felt really good. It was so, so… Hell, it was arousing! That was it! Oh, that vixen! She surely had planned to seduce him from the beginning. Well, he could play that game, too!

With his other foot he started to slowly caress her waist and curvy hips, then let it slide across her soft belly, back to her waist and after a while finally down to her thighs. He opened his eyes and stared at hers intensively. Then, without leaving her eyes for a second, he let his foot wander down to her core and started gently rubbing her clitoris with his toe…  
Oh, she was already moaning, unconsciously twining her body a little bit. How he loved that sight! He intensified his actions and her reactions intensified equally. Marvelous! A little bit more…

Amy had let go of Sheldon's foot a while ago, occupied by wreathing her body in pleasure. Her round, soft breasts were now under the water in one moment and in the next she was arching her back, letting her nipples peek through the thin white foam, as if she wanted to tease him.

Eventually the sight drove Sheldon crazy. In one swift move he was over Amy, grabbing her breasts with his hands, devouring them with his mouth, sucking them in deeply, tasting Amy's flesh and the incredible scent of the bath foam. More, more, he was licking the water from her sternum, then again he had to taste Amy's nipples, pushing them together for being able to lick at them simultaneously and then suddenly there was Amy's hand on the back of his head and her mouth, devouring his vehemently. Amy's hands were grabbing his buttocks firmly and he didn't mind, no, he even loved it, he wanted them to touch him even harder and his own hand was (while the other one was clinging to the edge of the bathtub) on its way to dive into Amys folds. His mind was empty, his body was acting completely on instinct. Everything he wanted was more, more of Amy, kissing her firmer, touching her deeper, being inside her, oh yes, that was what he wanted, feeling her tight walls around him, becoming a part of her, he couldn't wait much longer, his arousal had grown almost painful.  
But suddenly Amy pushed him back slightly and Sheldon sat back on his knees, his arousal just right above the wavy surface of the water and Amy was lying on her stomach in front of him, propped up on her forearms, her knees bent, the legs up in the air and she was sucking him, oh boy, did she suck him, not caring about her uncomfortable position or the water that was swapping into her mouth. She was moving her body heavily and just like before her breasts, her buttom was alternately covered with water and then again rising from it, creating strongly splashing waves in the bathtub which were in perfect synchronity with her movements on his penis. Never would he have imagined to be that turned on by the Archimedean principle, but now he just didn't want to calculate how much water Amy's georgeous posterior was displacing. All he wanted was to grab it and have his way with it – now!

"Amy?" His voice was hoarse. "Would you consider what we're doing just now as foreplay to coitus, lovemaking or fucking?"

"Well, I think I would call it fucking!"

"Good, then pleasestartfuckingmenow!"

The intense stare of his pleading eyes was all Amy needed to get on her knees and lower herself on Sheldon who was already sitting, waiting for her to take him inside her, to relieve him from his almost painful desire to feel her.

In desperate need for sexual satisfaction, Amy let Sheldons member slide inside her heavily, accompanied with a surge of hot water. The feeling was almost overwhelming her. She was already so close, so close…

Amy didn't notice, how her knees were scrubbing against the side of the bathtub, she was riding him hard, harder, Sheldons knucklebones were white because of his firm grip to the edge of the bathtub, the water began to swap over them, into their faces, their heads bent backwards, they didn't care, oh dear Lord, this was so good, so intense… How was it even possible their bodies were able to create SUCH a feeling on their owns? They met for another heated kiss and this was it, O GOD, OH-DEITY-THEY-DID-NOT-BELIEVE-IN, their screams filled the bathroom and echod from the tiles in lack of sound deadening material and in the moment Sheldon was addening the latter to his mental shopping list, along with anti-slip sticking ducks (after tonight they had to purchase these definitively!) Amy collapsed on his chest like a puppet on strings whose player had lost interest in playing.

Panting and with a racing heart Sheldon was holding his girlfriend tight in his arms, while slowly the almost cold, churned water started to calm down, the waves becoming smaller and weaker and finally the white foamy surface was smooth again, covering what was underneath and the only thing in the room that still continued their journey unflustered were the perfumes emanating from the bath foam, rising in the air, splitting into atoms, finding new matches, creating new molecules, over and over again.


End file.
